Barefoot Blues
by Invader Hog
Summary: Complete Luna is trying to get her shoes and falls on the Prince of Slytherin himself.


**Barefoot Blues**

**Summary: Luna is trying to get her shoes and almost falls on the Prince of Slytherin himself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

She smiled dreamily as she spotted them. They were hanging high above her, on an arch in the middle of a corridor. She looked around to see no one coming as she ducked into a classroom and took a chair. She stood on it and attempted to reach them. They were too high and she made a noise that sounded a little depressed.

Luna Lovegood did not give up, however, she was determined to get her shoes back, no matter the cost. She hurried back into the classroom and instead of grabbing another chair she grabbed a desk, pulling it under the shoes. She stripped herself of her robes and climbed up the desk, high enough to touch her shoes, but still out of reach of the laces. She began to struggle again, humming to herself as she tried to reach the top of the arch. Just as she was reaching the edge of the desk, she was certain she would have the shoes, when someone came walking down the hall, reading a book. He was reading a passage to himself and didn't notice the girl on the desk ahead of him. Actually, he didn't even know where he, himself, was going, since he hadn't been able to put the book down since he began that morning. Just as he was reaching Luna, her foot gave way and she fell. The landing was one of her less graceful ones, since she landed right on top of the passing boy and found herself looking down into a pair of gray eyes.

"Good afternoon, Draco!" she said pleasantly as he looked around, the book he had been reading lying on the ground a little further away. As it turned out, it was one of the cursed books that he had heard about, the kind you can never put down. Crabbe had given it to him in the morning, probably as a joke. He looked up and saw her large blue eyes and tried to get up.

"Get off of me, woman!" he said, attempting to get up as she sat up, looking down at him curiously. He gave a sigh of annoyance and gritted his teeth. "Please, get off of me."

She smiled brightly and stood up, stepping away to allow him to pull himself up, sending the book into a classroom with a flick of his wand. Luna continued to attempt to get her shoes down and Draco looked over at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, though he didn't mean to sound so curious.

"My shoes," she said, pointing to the shoes. "They seem to have gotten themselves stuck."

"You do know that someone probably put them up there. And why are you on a desk? Aren't you a witch?" Draco said, Luna looking down at him curiously. He gave a great sigh and motioned for her to come down. She obeyed silently and he pulled out his wand, pointing it at the shoes. Using levitation, he had them unwrap themselves and fall to the floor, Luna watching in wonderment.

"Oh! I never thought of that!" she said, hurrying to grab her shoes and return to his side. Draco just looked annoyed, since he assumed she was going to ask him to help her return the desk. With another spell, the desk and chair were returned and Luna was able to put her robes back on quietly.

"Aren't you going to put on your shoes?" Draco asked, crossing his arms as she just stood there holding them. She looked down at her shoes in her hand.

"Oh! I did not think of that, either! You are such a smart person, Draco."

He scoffed and was about to just leave her in the hall when she looked up at him with her huge blue eyes. For some reason, he kept standing there, watching her attempt to put on her shoes. It was almost like watching a child try to figure out how to tie his own laces. Draco made a noise and bent down next to her, tying her shoes hurriedly.

"How old are you, again?" Draco asked, a hint of a blush from having to take so much care of her getting to him. She smiled brightly.

"It's been so long since I've actually been able to wear my shoes… I suppose I'm rusty…" she said, her dreamy smile making him blush a little more. After he had finished he stood up, Luna along with him. He assumed this meant it was time to get the heck out of Dodge before someone saw him helping her. Just as he was turning to leave, Luna leaned close to him and kissed his cheek softly. The gesture was then followed by a "Thank you, Draco" and soon Luna was skipping off down the hallway in the other direction.

"F-Freak…" Draco said, holding his cheek and blushing brightly. It wasn't like he did anything really…

* * *

-**Thanks for reading. This is my first Draco/Luna, a very weird paring, but fun to write. Since I haven't written anything in so long, I am trying to get back in the habit. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Invader Hog**


End file.
